Appear to Disappear
by Joist
Summary: Yohji thinks what he and Schuldich have is more than just sex, but obviously Schuldich doesn't share the same views as him - and he makes that awfully clear on their last night together... SxY; PG


Appear to Disappear

By: Joist

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, and I don't claim to. Benjamin Franklin originally wrote the VERY infamous phrase that appears in this, near the bottom… so... yeah… that first belonged to him. ^_^; 

Summary: To Yohji, Schuldich is a proverbial god: so perfect on the outside, so dangerous on the inside. He thinks it's love, but things aren't always what they appear… 

~*~

In the darkness of the room, Yohji could feel Schuldich's arms around his waist, his easy, lulling breath on the back of his neck. He would've liked to believe that the way the German held him was out of love, out of the adoration the redhead could hold in his heart, but he couldn't trick himself to thinking that when he believed and lived the exact opposite.

Long before he and Schuldich had "hooked up," so to speak, the only opinion he had of him was a bad one. Being part of Schwarz had once equaled evil. But now…now Yohji, and the rest of Weiss for that matter, was oh-so aware of the fact that Schwarz and Weiss were the same – they did the same things – except that their names were Black and White.

But, if given this specific scenario that long ago, Yohji never would've guessed that revelation would've given way to a relationship with Schuldich.

Schuldich shifting beside him, and teeth nipping lightly at his neck and ear shook Yohji out of his thoughts. "You're thinking too loudly," he said, voice muffled from his position. The blonde man turned slightly, not knowing whether to smirk at that or just remain expressionless. He decided on the latter.

"Go to sleep," Schuldich ordered. "Think in the morning." His hand that lay over Yohji's side reached up and the fingertips caressed his eyelids gently, being careful not to poke his eyes out. "Sleep now."

Yohji pressed his lips against the redhead's palm, staying silent, but his eyes fought the fingertips away, and stared at the German. A helpless look of devotion, like a lost puppy kicked too many times by a master it was loyal to.

"Go to sleep," Schuldich said again, eyes narrowing ever so slightly, and jaw setting.

Yohji's breath whispered in Schuldich's palm as he responded, "I'm not tired." The green orbs closed, and he rolled onto his other side, facing Schuldich properly. He didn't say anything more, content to just lie there, practically sharing the same pillow.

Schuldich looked at the clock – 4:00 AM – then back at the man next to him, ready to fall asleep cuddled against him like a baby, or a puppy, or…something. He untangled their limbs, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I've got to get going; always the risk during excursions like these…" A smirk graced his lips, and he began picking up his clothes from the floor.

Yohji's eyes cracked open at that, and he sat up as well, though didn't get out of the bed. "You usually leave at six," he said, tilting his head slightly. Quietly, he added, "What's the rush?"

Schuldich heard, however; that, along with a million other questions and protests of him leaving rushing from Yohji's mind. Why can't you stay a little bit longer? Why are you so worried about getting caught? – And so on and so forth. The redhead sighed, obviously irritated to say the least, and turned rigidly to look Yohji dead in the eye. 

"It's just sex," said Schuldich, strongly, "and if you think otherwise, you're more of an idiot than I thought you were. Crawford always says don't underestimate your enemies, but obviously overestimating doesn't work for you guys either?"

Yohji arched an eyebrow at him, beginning to get a bit defensive. "What do you mean, _if I think otherwise_? What are you talking about?"

Schuldich smirked again, and leaned against the wall. "I know everything that goes around in your little mind, Kudou; I know everything you think, and I can use so many things against you right now – but I won't, because I'm such a nice guy."

Yohji tried to glare at him, but the vertigo from being deprived of sleep for 13 hours was taking its toll on him. He closed his eyes instead, running a hand through his blonde hair. "…And because I'm so damn special," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kudou; sexual attraction is only physical attraction – emotional and mental magnetism is so much different. You, of all people, should know that from hands-on experience." He too ran a hand through his fiery hair, and then crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his words to sink in. "So no, I wouldn't consider myself special if I were you."

Yohji didn't know if he was heading towards the Asuka direction, but his mind seemed to want to play it out that way, and Schuldich didn't seem to be doing anything to stop that train of thought (he was enjoying it immensely, from the look on his face), but he didn't like the way Schuldich was saying his words as it was.

"Just hurry up and leave," Yohji said, trying to be uncaring and in a hurry to get back to bed, but in reality he wanted Schuldich to stay – even if it was just for an hour or two. He couldn't tell what Schuldich really thought of him, he wasn't the telepath after all, but Yohji was well aware that his feelings for the German weren't just branches from a passing fancy. He knew they were stronger than just some random one-night stand, but the way the psychic's moods seemed to be so spastic – moderately mellow one minute, amazingly arrogant the next – it was hard to tell which mood was the real one.

The smirk on Schuldich's face – fantastically arrogant and pigheaded, the man was – was getting very annoying...but Yohji couldn't deny that that smirk held so much more meaning to him than just some common expression.

"It's just sex," Schuldich repeated, nastier this time. "There is no sentimental value, and there never was. There never will be, though I really doubt that there will even be a chance at a next time the way this is going." It was true, Yohji's thoughts were tearing through his mind like lightning, angry and seething one bolt – breaking and wallowing the next. "Get out of the rut."

Yohji didn't respond, though he really did want to throw a few choice words at the other man in the room. Though, whatever he said would either have to be at great volumes, or very embarrassing, and he really didn't need humiliation from this man or the others barging in wondering what he was screaming about. He decided to just sit there, clenching the sheets in his fists in silent fury and glaring at his knees under the blanket.

"It was entertaining while it lasted, kitten," said Schuldich, already having put on his pants and arranged his blazer to look mildly presentable outside and when he went back 'home' to Schwarz. "Don't get killed too soon." He pulled open the window, popping out the screen and resting it on the desk below the windowsill. "Oh—and remember: all that glitters is not gold." 

Moonlight gave the room more light than it had while the curtains were drawn closed, along with a light breeze, though it was still dark.

And with Schuldich not sharing the room with him anymore, without his arms around his waist and his breath on his neck, Yohji was left to ponder that proverb.

~*~

AN: Like it, love it, hate it, or despise it? Reviews are still appreciated! ^_^;;

(Finished at 2:30 AM, by the way, so excuse the lack of sophisticated vocabulary near the end… u_u) And did I get Schuldich OOC? I'm too tired to tell... ^^;;


End file.
